Murder He Spoke
by Dark-Black-Wolf
Summary: One murder, one witness. A witness who has never been out of his apartment in 17 years, a witness who is too shy to speak, a witness whos name is Inuyasha.
1. The Case

**Murder He Spoke**

**Dark-Black-Wolf**

This is an experiment that Dark-Dragon-Chick and I are working on. It's my idea but DDC and my story.

Were doing one chapter after another, like for example; I do the first chapter, she does the second, I do the third chapter, she does the forth…and so on. There might be a time where there will be two chapters by the same person, but that's only because one might be sick or because we want to do it that way. Our sign in names will be at the top so you wonderful readers will not get confused.

Flamers, if you must, please say why you do not like this story. Do not say "It sucks/stinks/smells" because neither I nor DDC will know what to improve. Be creative!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly none of these characters are ours. If only…if only…

_

* * *

_

_I can't believe I'm doing this, I can not believe I'm doing this…_

Not positive thoughts from Kagome Higurashi as she came out from her black jeep and looked up at the fifteenth story apartment building. A police crossing line was set up at the other end of the street where a murder took place yesterday. A few investigators took pictures and looked around for clues as to who killed Naraku Jinari, one of Tokyo's billionaires.

She sighed. She could think up a million reasons why she should be on her vacation.

A long brown haired woman came out of the car after Kagome. "Oh Kagome don't worry about it." Sango wrapped her arm around her friend's neck, "Remember what Hojo said?"

Kagome took in a deep breath and rolled her eyes, "That I would get…"

"…your vacation after this case, right" she finished.

Kagome started walked to the apartment, heels clicking against the pavement, "He also said that I'd get a raise after the last case I did"

Sango followed her, "And did you?"

"No" Kagome placed her hand on the glass door and pushed forward, holding the door open so that Sango could get in. "Maybe he forgot. Why don't you remind him?" she asked, hoping that she could get her friend into a happy mood.

The bottom floor was fairly large, with many chairs for tired guests to sit on and tables with beautiful bouquets on every one of them. Usually this floor would be filled with people but, thanks to the murder, you could hear a pin drop.

Kagome pressed the up button on the wall in front of the elevator. Its light from inside glowed yellow telling them that the elevator was coming, "I did. Twice and he said that he would get right on to it"

"See…"

"Which he said two weeks ago" The elevator gave a small ding and the metal doors opened. Both Kagome and Sango walked into it and the doors closed right after they entered. Sang sighed giving up hope and winced when the elevator music came on. So that she didn't have to stand and listen to the brain killing music, she asked, "Why are we here anyway?"

"There was only one witness to the murder and he lives in this apartment," she took out a slip of paper from her jacket and read it, "Floor 12, room 567"

Sango looked up at the arrow that showed them which floor they were passing. The arrow was now on the ninth floor gradually making its way to the tenth. The apartment had 14 floors but was missing the thirteenth, "Looks like this apartment doesn't have floor number 13"

Kagome looked at where Sango was pointing then shook her head. "I can't believe people actually believe in that legend"

Sango nodded, "The people on the fourteenth floor know what floor they're really on"

This joke made Kagome giggled and made Sango smile. It was hard to see Kagome laugh, since her grandfather died. Before that she was always smiling and laughing to her hearts content. Sango missed that.

The elevator gave a small jerk when it reached its destination. Both of them smiled when the music stopped. When they left the elevator, they walked down the carpeted hallway where the numbers grew from 500 to 567. They stopped when they saw a small red headed boy, wearing a dirty hat and worn out clothes closed the door to room number 567.

When he saw them he tipped his hat and left, Kagome and Sango's head moving as he passed by.

The golden numbers on the wooden door looked worn out but still had some of their shine. Kagome raised her fist to knock on the door…ready to see who this witness was when someone asked her, "Excuse me?"

Both women's heads turned to the right where the voice was coming from. It was a young black haired man wearing a purple suit with a black shirt underneath and matching pants. An earning on his right ear and a necklace this man looked about twenty five years old. He walked up to them, black shoes clacking against the carpet. "But, may I ask, what are you doing?"

They flashed their badges to him, "We're investigators of the murder of Naraku Jinari. No one witnessed the murder except from him" Kagome nudged her thumb at the door, "And we need to ask him what happened"

The man raised an eyebrow, "Well you can try, but you'll never get him to talk to you, let alone let you enter his room"

Sango frowned, "And why not?"

"He's as shy as hell" he said in the most casual tone.

Not believing what this stranger was saying Kagome knocked on the door. The man rested his back on the wall beside them, crossing his arms and waiting to see what would happen. Slowly the door opened and Kagome could see an eye peek out from the darkness of the room. Her eyes widened in surprise when the eye's color was a beautiful color of gold.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but never got a chance to when the door slammed shut, creating wind and blowing her bangs away from her eyes.

The man tried not to laugh and when Sango glared at him he pretended to cough. "What did I tell you? The only way you are going to get in there is with me"

"What makes you so special?"

The man looked at his nails with interest. "Because I'm that guy's friend"

Both girls stood there dumbfounded. Sango walked up to the man and poked his chest with her finger, "Why did you tell us that earlier!"

He shrugged, "It's always fun seeing someone get a door slammed in their face"

Kagome pulled Sango away before she decided to kill the man. "Well" she paused.

"Miroku"

"Miroku, could you help us get in there? It would be a great help to our investigation"

He both gave Kagome and Sango a good look before saying, "And this is just for an investigation?"

"Yes," Kagome blinked, "Is there any other reason?"

He shook his head, "No. I just don't want to see him get hurt again, that's all. Now" he walked in between the two ladies, "watch and learn." He knocked on the door, making a rhythm. He moved away from the door giving the ladies a cocky look. Just then they could hear the locks move off their latches and the handle moved to the right opening the door.

"After you" he offered, moving his hands in the direction of the door.


	2. The Shy Inuyasha

**Chapter#2**

**Dark-Dragon-Chick**

AN: hey ppl this is my first contribution to Murder He Spoke. In case u were 2 lazy to read DBW's AN last chap but for some fucked up reason decided to read mine I'd like to just tell ya that I'm the co-author of this fic. DBW wrote the first chap and I wrote this one. Ya'll better like it and review every chap or I'll be seriously pissed. And considering it aint on mi account I hafta get the reviews second hand so I don't actually hafta deal with responding to them if at all. DBW might but I won't cause I don't feel the need to.

Flamers should kno that I could care less wat the hell u think cause u lot r a waste of time to read. Hell half the time u don't even say nething helpful to us so ur flames r goin towards heating my kitchen cause it's a fucking freezer up dere cause mi mum opens the windows first thing in da morning...theres frost out first thing in da morning!

Well dat's all for now. Hope u like dis chap. It's shorter than my own chaps in my fics but dat's only cause this is a joint fic so deal wit it.

_Disclaimer: don't own; don't sue. The world goes round and I don't hafta kill neone._

* * *

Kagome entered the darkened apartment nervously with Sango at her heels. Just behind them with a smug smile still in place was Miroku. Kagome squinted against the enveloping darkness and tried to spot the golden eyes from before. Unfortunately she couldn't see a thing. Both women jumped when the light were turned on suddenly in the front hall and they glared at Miroku who's hand was resting on the switch. He grinned widely and stepped ahead of them.

"Inuyasha? There are two beautiful young ladies here to see you!" he called cheerfully, casting a wink at Sango who glared in reply.

Movement was heard from an adjoining room and a door opened. A dark was silhouetted against a steady source of bluish light and it took a moment for Kagome's eyes to adjust before she could make out the figure's features.

His silver hair was long and tied back at the nape of his neck. Golden eyes peered at the women with a small frown as he took in their appearance. A red shirt hung loosely off his lean frame with the sleeves rolled up by his elbows and the top few buttons undone. Blue jeans sat on his hips comfortably and bunched up slightly over bare feet. Lightweight black rimmed glasses hung from a chest pocket. He could have been considered handsome if his skin didn't look so pale, almost sickly.

Sango gave a small breath at Kagome's right and she glanced at her friend and co-worker from the side of her eye.

"Who are they? What do they want?" The male's voice was gruff with disuse and apprehension was reflected in his eyes as he stepped back into the darkened part of the apartment slightly. He spoke to Miroku, instead choosing to ignore the women right in front of him.

"They are investigating the murder of Naraku Jinari. I didn't actually get their names..." he trailed and looked down at the two.

Sango spoke first and promptly. "This is Kagome Higurashi and I'm Sango."

"We'd heard you witnessed the murder and would like to ask you a few questions." Kagome finished quickly.

The man's gaze shifted to them and sharpened. "No." he said simply with a flash of fear in those golden orbs. "Get out."

Miroku chuckled but disguised it as a cough quickly at yet another glare from Sango. Kagome gaped for a brief moment before she spoke again. "It would be a big help to our case. We don't have very many leads so far so anything you tell us would be a blessing." She tried to plead their case with the man.

"No." he repeated. "I don't want to talk to you." He turned and entered the room, shutting the door with a sharp click followed by the sound of metal on metal as what Sango and Kagome assumed to be locks were activated from the inside.

Miroku sighed behind them. "Can't say I didn't warn you. Though that was the first time I've seen him speak more than a word to a stranger...even ones as lovely as yourselves." He grinned cheekily as they followed him out of the apartment; accepting their defeat.

"Why does he refuse to talk? He witnessed a_ murder _for crying out loud!" Sango exclaimed in frustration. The case had barely started and already they had hit a road block.

"He just isn't very trusting." Miroku shrugged. "I never really thought about it I suppose. He barely talks to me...except when I bring him his work or when he needs help with his bills. That's my job." he added.

Sango's eyes lit up with a thought and she turned to the short-haired male eagerly. "Does your friend...Inuyasha, you called him? Have anyone else working for him?"

Miroku shrugged. "This kid Shippo delivers his groceries and stuff; for the entire floor actually. He delivers papers to this building and the one across the street. Pretty hard working kid ever since his mother died."

Kagome nodded her head slightly as she jotted his words down swiftly before shoving her notebook back in her pocket. Sango smiled in satisfaction; her disappointment slowly disappearing at the new lead. "We'll have to pay a visit to him; he might have seen something or heard something." She said.

"You wouldn't happen to know where he lives would you?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"Sure I do; I help his father out sometimes as well. He lives across the street, same floor Apartment #545. His father's name is Kuero; he works at the post office downtown. Night-shift on weekdays and courier on weekends. I wouldn't count on getting much information from either of them though."

"Seems like no-one wants to help us doesn't it?" Sango grumbled to Kagome under her breath.

"If you don't mind me asking," Kagome began shooting an amused glance at her partner ", how come you're being so helpful?"

"I was raised by a monk after my father died." he responded with a twinge of sadness that didn't show on his face. ", I was taught to never ignore a lady in need!"

Sango turned her back to him and looked at Kagome with a disgusted face to which Kagome cracked a smile and giggled. "Thank you Miroku, we appreciate the help. That'll be all for today though; my shift's almost over for tonight."

The two women departed thoroughly disappointed with their progress and neither looking forwards to reporting their findings to their supervisor; Hojo.

As they approached the cars downstairs, outside the building Hojo paced anxiously. When his workers came near he stopped pacing and fixed a smile on his face, waiting eagerly for their findings.

"Well? How it did go?" he asked.

"No luck." they replied in unison.

"We did get the address of an acquaintance who might have seen something though. A delivery boy by the name of Shippo." Kagome said in a would-be cheerful voice.

"And we met a friend of the witness; Miroku." Sango added. "Our witness refused to speak with us though. Miroku said that he's shy."

"Unnaturally shy." Kagome stated with a frown.

"That's it?" Hojo asked incredulously. "You were gone for a half-hour and that's all you got?"

"I'd like to see you do better..." Sango muttered. Kagome shot her a look. They didn't exactly have the same views on their supervisor. Kagome gave him the benefit of the doubt most of the time with the exception of her raises and vacations. Sango on the other hand only tolerated him when it came to raises and vacations since she came from a long line of accomplished analysts so he wouldn't dare to forget or neglect her personal needs. His working talents however...she never did agree with him there.

"Well he really is a special case. Just give us some more time, please Hojo." kagome asked with a pout.

"I don't think I need to remind you this is a very high profile case..." he started but Sango interrupted him.

"Which is exactly why we are making sure we don't miss a thing by paying attention to every detail we come across." Sango interrupted in a clipped tones. "I'll even speak to my grandfather and see if he has any ideas that could help." At the mention of the old veteran Hojo perked up almost like a child with a new toy.

"Well, I suppose I could let it go and we could work with the evidence we have right now until you get an interview..." he returned to his professional manners with a brief glance around him.

Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose before smiling and looking at her supervisor. "We already scheduled to pay a visit to Kuero tomorrow and to ask Shippo a few questions once he's finished his deliveries and he's on his lunch break."

Hojo nodded. "Good job. Keep up the work."


	3. Shippo The Delivery Boy

**Murder He Spoke**

**Dark-Black-Wolf**

Oh dear. We haven't updated in so long and I'm very sorry about that. It's the homework and tests from high school that have kept us away from the computer…

Sorry about DDC if anyone got scared of her in the second chapter. She is a very scary person and means everything that she typed. I'm the nice one in this story, she's the evil one. Come to me for comfort if you are scared/frightened/threatened in anyway by DDC. I will understand.

About the reviews, since it is on my account I mostly will be answering the reviews but if someone happens to refer to DDC then she will answer them, simple as that.

**Interceptorshero: **Heh, I'm glad that you're interested in the idea of a shy Inuyasha.I thought other people would do that idea too though…

**RandomInsanePaperPrincess: **Thank you!

**BlackMikoKikyo: **Hee hee, thank you very much! I'm glad that you like it!

**Inuyashalover141414: **Thank you and thank you again for adding it to your favorites! Much appreciated! (hugs)

**DemonicxTears: (replied by DDC) **...I'd say thanks for the review but I hardly call it a review. It isn't even a sentence! Not that I don't like reviews but come on...a lil more effort plz? It aint all dat hard, honestly at least wen I do review I say more than just a few words. Fuck its almost depressin ya kno? neways next time (if I haven't ruined ur want to review) say a lil more y doncha?

**Disclaimer: **If I kept saying no, then maybe, would you people get it?

* * *

Kagome and Sango arrived at the same place they were just yesterday, but instead of going to the same apartment, they went to the one across the street.

When they got to floor 12, a small black haired girl ran past them as they left the elevator followed by another child, this time a boy, a very ugly boy with many pimples on his long face that made him look like a toad.

When they got to Apartment #545 they knocked on the door hoping that Kuero wouldn't be as shy as Inuyasha was yesterday. Shuffling was heard on the other side of the door and possible something breaking, like glass.

The locks were unlocked and the door opened. The man standing in front of them had orange hair with emerald green eyes that were staring at them with confusion. He was dressed in a blue uniform that had an envelope patch on his right side.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you Kuero?" Kagome asked.

He frowned, "Who's asking?"

Kagome and Sango flashed out their badges from their jacket pocket, "I'm Kagome and this is my partner Sango. We're on an investigation for the murder of Naraku Jinari and would like to ask your son a few questions"

Kuero's eyes widened, "You think my _son_ did this?" his sentence was in a sharp tone, obviously angered at the idea of a child killing a person.

"No sir," Sango stepped in for Kagome, "We would just like to talk to him about Inuyasha"

Kuero looked at them once more before opening the door wider so that they could come in. They bowed and entered the room.

It was crowded, mostly with envelopes. They were on every shelf, table and couch in the room, even the bathroom had some envelopes scattered across the floor! Sango and Kagome couldn't help but kick some as they walked farther into the room.

"Sit down" he told them, "I'll go get my son"

The two women tried to sit down but couldn't find a place to sit without crushing the envelopes. Sango shoved a few off leaving some room for her to sit, Kagome doing the same.

When Kuero came back he was frowning at a small boy who was walking in front of him. They blinked when they realized that it was the same boy who passed them yesterday. When he saw the two women with his emerald green eyes he looked up to his father, "What ever it is I didn't do it." He sat down on the lazy-boy chair beside the couch that they were sitting on.

He wore white socks with his right sock having a hole in the toe. He wore jean shorts that were tattered at the bottom. His shirt was the only thing that didn't have a rip or tare. He moved his legs back and forth since they couldn't touch the ground.

"This is my son Shippo" Kuero began, "You wanted to ask him about Inuyasha?"

The boy's expression turned from a drowsy one to a surprised/shocked one. "Did something happen to him?" he asked worriedly. Obviously he was very close to Inuyasha. He was sitting up on his seat, hands holding on the arms of the chair to keep him from not falling off.

Sango placed and hand on Shippo's knee trying to make him calm down. "No, nothing bad has happened to him"

His grip on the chair loosened.

"We just want to know a little bit about him" she continued. Shippo's eyebrow rose, "Why couldn't you ask him yourself?" a smirk replaced his worried expression, "or did he shut the door on you?"

Sango was speechless and Kagome coughed ignoring the question. "We're here to ask you questions Shippo, not Inuyasha. Now," Kagome flipped through her small notebook looking for the place where she wrote down her questions yesterday. When she found the question she was looking for she read it out loud to Shippo, "How long have you known Inuyasha?"

Shippo crossed his arms, "Five years maybe longer. I'm not counting"

Sango frowned at how casual his answer was and Kagome wrote down his answer with her pen which was sitting in her chest pocket. "Why do you deliver his food to him? Can't he get it himself?"

"He's afraid to go outside so I thought it would be a nice thing to get his food for him"

"How?" Sango asked.

"He writes down a list of stuff that he needs, gives me the money and I go out and get them." He moved into a comfortable position on the chair, arms still crossed, "If it's important his writing is impossible to read. Chicken scratch is better"

Kagome smiled, "That is very helpful. Do you still have one of the notes?"

He nodded, "I'll go get one for you." He jumped off the chair and jogged down the hallway and into his room. He went to his dresser and shoved off all his toys making them clang when they hit the floor. Quickly scuffing through his mess of papers, he finally found that wasn't ripped or torn.

"Here's one" he said giving it to Kagome and sitting back on his chair. Kagome handed it over to Sango so that she could look at it.

"It's the only one that isn't ripped" he added, "Sorry if it's got some wet drops on it. I think it was raining that day"

Indeed there were some wet marks smudging some of the pencil, but nothing to be worried about. Not that it mattered. Sango could barley read the writing, "What is this?" she asked.

"His grocery list"

Sango squinted her eyes hoping that it would help her read the scribbles. When she couldn't, she nudged Kagome and pointed to the word when she got her attention. Kagome also had to squint, "I think that says milk"

"Milk, eggs, bread, lunchables and pizza" Shippo stated.

When Shippo said the names of the food Kagome and Sango could make it out on the list. "If Inuyasha's writing is so hard to read, then how come you can understand it?"

Shippo snorted, "I've been reading his writing for five years. Though there are some words I don't know the rest is pretty clear"

"One more question" said Kagome, grinning when she heard Shippo sigh happily, "Have you ever seen Inuyasha leave his apartment?"

"Yes, but only so that he can go to work"

Sango frowned, "But you said he hates going outside"

He nodded, "That's right"

"How can he go to work?"

"He's a security guard for the apartment. He only works at night though. There are not a lot of people around when it's dark"

Kagome closed her notepad and stood up, Sango doing the same. "That's all for now. Thank you for giving up your time to speak with us" said Kagome.

"It's not like I had a choice" mumbled Shippo glaring at his father. Kuero stood up and shook both the girl's hands before showing them out, "I'm sorry for my son's rude behavior. He usually not like this"

Kagome smiled, "It's alright. He helped us quite a bit"

"I'm glad." As Kagome and Sango were about to leave he said, "I hope you find the killer"

"Thank you" Kagome bowed, "Take care." Kuero nodded and shut the door behind them.

"I'm going to look at what we have here" said Kagome as Sango pressed the down arrow button on the elevator, "I'll call you if anything comes up"

"You better think of something soon Kagome," The elevator door opened and both girls walked in, "Hojo will not be happy with only a few questions. He'll want more"

Kagome frowned as she looked at her notepad again, "He'll just have to wait then. We've only been on this case for a few days"

"His an impatient guy" Sango grinned, "You out of all people should know that"

"He also owes me two vacations after this case" she rubbed her temples.

The elevator jerked to a stop as they reached the bottom floor. As the two girls went to their cars Sango called to her, "Remember to call me if you found anything out. I'll be at the morgue"

"Lucky you"

Sango grinned, shut the jeep door and drove off.

* * *

Beep Beep Beep

The microwave sang its happy tune as the Cup-O-Noodles were finished heating up inside. Kagome pressed the button and the door swung open letting steam out from its cage. She grabbed the noodles and grabbed chopsticks from the counter.

Slurping up the first of the noodles Kagome sat back down on her chair and looked at the questions again. The sun was starting to set and soon Kagome would have to turn on her desk lamp. Everything was understandable expect for Inuyasha working at night. Wouldn't he have noticed the murder?

Quickly she grabbed her cordless phone and dialed Sango's number. After ringing three times it stopped and a female voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Sango, it's me"

"Oh, hi Kagome! Have you figured out anything yet?"

"Yep. If Inuyasha worked at night wouldn't he have noticed the murder?"

There was a slight pause over the phone. Sango was thinking. "But he was the only one to notice the murder. Everyone else was sleeping"

"Which means that he could have been the one"

"You think?"

Kagome rubbed her sore eyes, "We can't jump to conclusions after only being with one suspect and having only three questions, but so far it's the only thing we have"

Sango sighed, "When I went to the morgue, Kaede found two bullets in Naraku's body; one in his leg and another in his chest. I think one was to stop him from getting away and the other to kill him"

"Right," Kagome quickly ate some more of her noodles, "Do you think security guards carry guns?"

"I'm not sure about apartment ones but most of them do"

"Thanks Sango. You've helped me a lot"

"No problem. Call me if you need anything else"

Kagome giggled at how generous Sango could be, "Okay. Bye Sango"

"Oh and Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you're going to the morgue. Looking at dead bodies gives me shivers"

She laughed, "Fine. Bye"

"Bye"


End file.
